


Green Elephant In The Room

by natashasbanner



Series: Endgame Missing Scenes/Fix It Fics [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: While they're figuring out how to get the stones, Clint and Natasha have a moment to catch up.





	Green Elephant In The Room

“What the hell happened to Bruce?” 

Natasha nearly choked on her drink at Clint’s sudden outburst. It was just the two of them left in the dim light of the kitchen. The team was taking a break to regroup and Clint suggested a nightcap. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, but she could guess what he was talking. The big green elephant in the room. 

He raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his glass before going on. “Last time I checked, the Doc didn’t exactly get along with the big guy. How’d that happen?” 

Natasha shook her head and let out a sigh. “I don’t know.” 

“I thought the two of you had a thing?” 

“Once upon a time,” she said flatly. 

Clint smirked. “Not into the green.” 

Natasha ducked her head and sucked in a breath. 

“It’s complicated.” 

Clint chuckled. “What isn’t? Come on, you can talk to me. What happened?” 

She looked back up with a smile. God she’d missed him. For the first time, probably since before Thanos showed up she didn’t feel like she had to keep pushing forward, to keep fighting. Their plan was in motion and it was going to work. In the meantime she was just glad to have Clint back. 

“We were all in pretty bad shape after we got back. Some more than others,” she paused and blew out a breath. 

Clint reached across the table to squeeze her hand. 

“You really drew the short straw in all of this, didn’t you?” His frown deepened the lines of his face, lines she didn’t remember him having before. 

She just shrugged. “Someone had to do it.” 

“I shoulda been here,” he said with a sigh, shaking his head. 

Natasha squeezed his fingers until he looked at her. 

“You had bigger things to worry about.” 

“That’s not an excuse,” he sighed and downed the rest of his drink. “Go on.” 

“He was beating himself up pretty bad and I suggested he get out of here and try to move.” 

“And he listened? Just like that?” 

She chuckled and she shook her head. “Hell no, but I can be very persuasive when I want to be.” 

He laughed. “I know.” 

“I don’t know what he was doing out there, but one day I get a call and he’s going on and on about Hulk being the cure and this insane idea about merging the two of them. Two years later he shows up and he’s seven feet tall and green all the time.” 

She’d never forget the first time she’d seen him as his new and improved self. He was so happy and so excited about everything he’d learned she was almost jealous. Not that she’d ever admit that out loud. She was happy for him. 

“And he left you like the rest of us?” 

“Yeah, but I was the one who pushed.” 

He shook his head with a scoff. “The weight of the world doesn’t have to be on your shoulders all the time. You do know that right?” 

Natasha smiled softly and pushed her glass across for a refill. 

“What would I do with myself then?” 

“Get a hobby? Take a vacation? I don’t know, anything?” He said and shrugged, topping her off. 

“If we pull this off, I’ll think about it,” she promised and she actually meant it. 

“Cheers,” he clinked his glass against hers and downed it in one go. “Let’s do this.” 

Natasha did the same and followed him back to the others. God it was good to have them back.


End file.
